


The Spice Mineshaft II of Kessel

by innerbrat



Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's many bad decisions, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: How many times do I need to save your life to pre-pay you forward for saving my soul?(Music: Mineshaft II by Dessa)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Spice Mineshaft II of Kessel

Music: "Mineshaft II" by Dessa ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-mineshaft-ii-lyrics))

[Dreamwidth ](https://innerbrat.dreamwidth.org/721705.html)

[Tumblr](https://lycanfae.tumblr.com/post/630953047962599424/a-badly-broken-jedi-code-part-1-of-3-the-spice)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ryfkah for the beta and for always being there when I need to yell about my Star Wars feelings.


End file.
